Conventionally, 4-oxo-4-[(2-phenylethyl)amino]-butyric acid has been known as an active ingredient for plant growth regulator (Japanese Patent No. 4,087,942). Fipronil [chemical name: 5-amino-1-(2,6-dichloro-α,α,α-trifluoro-p-tolyl)-4-trifluoromethylsulfinyl pyrazole-3-carbonitrile] has been known as an active ingredient for pesticide (WO87/03781).